Unspoken
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: YugixYami yaoi 1 shot. Yugi realizes how he really feels about Yami and must face the fact he may never see him again.


**Hi! This is my 1st yaoi. And as much as I looooove the characters straight I couldn't help myself! Anyway...w/o any further ado..the story...**

Yugi turned over uncomfortably. He looked at his alarm clock. It was midnight exactly. Tomorrow was the day.

Yami was leaving...forever.

He sighed. It was inevitable. From the day he had released him from the millenium puzzle he had known he'd have to go back to...to...wherever it was he came from. He tossed uncomfortably.

He had thought about all this countless times before and for sure thought he was ready...but...he had never thought...about how'd he feel when the time came. Sure he had considered the fact he may cry over him being his best friend but...

...he never thought he could feel like this.

He got up and went to the dresser where he skipped on his clothes that he wore everyday. He heard Yami stir.

"Yugi..." he asked groggily. "Where are you going?"

"I...need time to think." he said quietly. "I'll be back later."

Yami looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked drifting over to his friend. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Yugi shook his head.

"_At least not with you." _he thought as he left out the door and down the stairs.

Grandpa was sleeping soundly in his room as a loud chorus of snores. With those around Yugi couldn't but crack a small grin as he left out the front door and walked down the sidewalk. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get there. He soon found himself outside of Domino parks gates. It was a nice night for a walk in the park. Not too hot...not too cold. He pushed the gate opened and with a loud "creak" it reavealed the lush green paradise inside. Yugi dragged his feet along as an owl in a tree above hooted a chorus.

"_Why do I feel this way about you Yami?" _he asked nobody imparticular.

The stars twinkled above as Yugi's restless mind went over these thoughts. He could still remember the day they met. He had had no friends. He was all by himself it seemed. When that fateful day came where he finally put the last puzzle piece in the millenium puzzle...

...he closed his eyes savoring the moment...

...then his life had never been the same. Now he had Tea and Tristian and Joey and Mai and Duke and Serenity and Ishizu...and sure when it was all over he'd still have the milleium rod and necklace...but that wasn't the point. Yami had been there through everything...Battle city. The rarehunters. Duelist Kingdom. Psycho Pegasus. Marik. Dartz. The orichalceous.

(A/N excuse my spelling but I don't know how to spell it. You guys know what I'm talking about though right?)

And now he was leaving? Hot angry tears escaped Yugi's large violet eyes. He brushed it away bitterly and kept walking. The dim lamps above let off an eerie glow as he followed the winding path and over the bridge.

He couldn't like Yami...he wasn't gay...he liked Tea. He HAD too! Plus Yami was a spirit!

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" he yelled clutching his head.

Suddenly there was a voice.

"Yugi?"

He turned around. There stood...er...floated Yami. Anger and sadness and every other emotion that could pass through Yugi did when he looked at his face.

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?" he boomed.

Yami looked shocked.

"Leaving..." he asked. "...oh tomorrow...Yugi I'm sorry. But I can't help it!"

"YEAH WELL..." tears filled his eyes. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WE NEED YOU! THE GUYS NEED YOU! I NEED YOU!"

"Need me?" he laughed. "Yugi you'll be fine w/o me..."

"NO I WON'T!" he stomped his foot on the hard ground and sent dirt up in little clouds. "DON'T YOU GET IT? YAMI I'M...I'M...NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!"

He approached him. Then he did something he thought he would never do...something so weird and foreign that he would never do. But his emotions had grabbed him and his heart and forced him to.

He kissed Yami.

Not just a little kiss but a real kiss.

He yanked back and looked at him.

"I'm...Yami I." he stammered.

But Yami pulled him closer to his chest.

"Shh..." he whispered. "I know."

And that night all the words that went unspoken and all the feelings Yugi hid were all summed up in a kiss. But it was Yami's tender embrace that said more words then Yugi ever could.

**...Well that's it! Pleeeeease r+r and maybe I'll make another! Lemme know what you thought! Well until next time. **


End file.
